Tabla Básica PaperHat
by BBSTIA
Summary: Apreciar las cosas simples de la vida es fácil cuando tienes compañía. Los sentimientos florecen y lo más básico se complica en los momentos más inesperados, así que mejor dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la experiencia. Serie de 30 historias sin conexión entre si.
1. Inicio

**Inicio**

-En el principio era la nada- Dijo acercando su mano para encontrarse sobre la ajena, dejándola descansar sobre la misma, sentados uno al lado del otro, interrumpiendo una discusión que buscaba especificar los requerimientos y funciones de un nuevo proyecto.

Desde el primer instante no prestó atención. Estaba distraído, recordando momentos anteriores a esos. A ellos.

Aceptar sus propios sentimientos para con el ente fue lo más fácil, no por ello sencillo.

Que su jefe aceptara sus sentimientos fue mucho más complejo, era tímido si, pero por encima de eso era un genio y tenía agallas. (No cualquiera trabajaría con la maldad encarnada) No iba a llenarlo de acosos y contacto forzado, tampoco estaba dispuesto a soportar sus rechazos como hacía Demencia. Era un genio, y la forma más efectiva y prolífera para obtener su aceptación la encontraría.

Finalmente convencerlo de que él, Black Hat, tenía algo con lo qué corresponderle (¿Cómo explicarle el color a alguien que jamás ha podido ver?) fue la tarea más ardua y titánica a la que se ha enfrentado. Ni construir desde cero un avión con un popote y un palito de paleta se acercaría si quiera a la maestría que requirió tremenda hazaña.

Recordó palabras, susurros, frases que le provocaban risa, vergüenza. Que le helaban el corazón o le provocaban el calor más placentero que podía recordar.

Removió el guante gris, elegante, y contempló apenas un segundo la mano desnuda para devolverla a la mesa, boca arriba. Se quitó el propio.  
Recordó besos y caricias, molestias, decepciones y peleas. Mordidas.  
Jugaba con la mano ajena, acariciando el dorso, moviendo los dedos entre los suyos

-Y cuando ya no era nada...- Entrelazó sus manos en un suave movimiento, levantándolas un poco, afianzando el agarre. Presumiendo al otro lo que estaba haciendo, dando un apretón, regocijándose del simple hecho de poder hacerlo -...era todo-

Le dedicó una sonrisa, invisible por la bolsa de papel que le cubría la cara.

Black Hat lo miró con una expresión desencajada, que duró exactamente dos segundos. Bajó la vista recomponiendo su mirar seguro y demandante, concentrándose de nuevo en el papel con notas olvidado hace unos momentos.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta para en seguida volver al trabajo, sin soltarle la mano.

* * *

Hace años no escribía un Fanfic, literalmente años.  
Hay uno en especial que estaba actualizando, estaba listo y terminado, simplemente para ir actualizando diariamente y por olvidarme de ello el documento se borro. Me dejo con el corazón roto.  
Como sea esto es algo llevo trabajando un tiempo en Wattpad, por eso esta tan adelantada


	2. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Entro a su oficina, miro su rostro lleno de furia, sentado imponentemente en el escritorio, enmarcado gracias a la gran decoración del espacio, con esos tonos negros y rojos, las cortinas adecuadamente sujetas dejando ver el exterior.  
Tras él, una tormenta amenaza con inundar la ciudad.

 _Inútil_

Se levanta. Los insultos son algo constante en mi vida.

 _Idiota incompetente_

Un golpe. Me duele, arde y punza con una intensidad sofocante, pero no puedo quejarme.

 _Dime, ¿No vas a defenderte?_

Me sujeta por los hombros. Muy fuerte. Los oídos me zumban, su voz se escucha lejana, en un eco irreal.

 _Plaf_

Un golpe, que me manda al suelo con violencia, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo

 _No eres más que una molestia_

Un golpe tras otro, con sus propias manos.

 _No vales la pena_

Con apenas esfuerzo y toda su rabia acumulada mi cuerpo es arrojado hacia al gran ventanal, me levanto. Ésta vez no tendrá la satisfacción de quebrarme.  
Su expresión se suaviza, y siento un escalofrío que ningún golpe es capaz de provocarme.

 _Puedes hacerlo._

Su voz se tranquiliza, se a lo que va. Sé que quiere verme inconsolable, y el sabe lo que quiero, pero no me lo dará.

 _Puedes hacerlo y no lo haces._

Da la vuelta, listo para salir de su propio despacho, listo para dejarme solo.

Cierro los ojos, puedo verlo sonreír aún si me da la espalda, abre la puerta.

 _Me decepcionas, Flug._

Lo escucho salir.  
Solo en la habitación suspiro, dejando salir la frustración y todas las emociones que se liberan finalmente de un nudo formado en la boca de mi estómago.  
Grito de frustración, un gemido más animal que humano, golpeo el grueso cristal con el puño hasta calmarme, hasta que tengo los nudillos rojos, la piel delgada y lacerada, sangrante.

Miro la ciudad por horas, la tormenta se calma hasta ser una ligera población sigue con su vida, las personas salen de sus casas, los autos transitan, la gente que no tiene un paraguas camina apresuradamente bajo la llovizna.  
Miro la ciudad imaginando el futuro de una vida que ya no es mía.  
La vida que tengo, la que tuve, la que pude llegar a tener, lo daría todo por escuchar de su boca lo que quiero.

Y la lluvia oculta mis lágrimas a través del cristal.


	3. Reglas

**Reglas**

Las reglas en la mansión eran tres. Tres y ninguna más.

Número uno, nadie cuestiona a Black Hat. Cualquier orden es cumplida sin dudar, en el momento en el que lo quiere en la forma en la que quiere.  
Número dos, ni quejas ni lloriqueo ni gritos, gemidos o ruidos molestos que puedan perturbar sus momento de intimidad. Estaba apenas dispuesto a soportar el alboroto causado por la triada de idiotas en cualquier otro momento.  
Número tres, sin importar nada, absolutamente nada, nadie podía irrumpir en su cuarto, así la tela de la realidad misma se estuviera desgarrando.

Por eso cuando Flug se encontró a si mismo rompiendo solo una de las reglas pensó que sería su último día en la tierra.

La orden era simple, crear un rayo antigravitacional pero a cambio todo lo que obtuvo fue un estúpido dispositivo que ningún infeliz estaría dispuesto a castigo, completamente justificado.  
-Sin lágrimas Dr. Fug. Ni un solo ruido de su boca. En éste momento debería estar disfrutando de mi privacidad, pero a cambio estoy aquí, castigando la insolencia de un científico mediocre que se atrevió a cuestionar mis órdenes-

Ni si quiera podía justificarse, nunca le dejaría explicarle que el dispositivo fue hecho para probar la tecnología, y el plazo de tiempo fue simplemente incumplible.

Las reprimendas eran simples, métodos de tortura siempre físicas, el daño emocional era algo que prefería reservar para 5.0.5., no podía permitirse romper la mente de alguien que requería de plena conciencia para cumplir sus pedidos.

Frente a él sentado en un solemne trono de madera negra, con una copa de vino en una mano y su herramienta de castigo en la otra, recargada sobre su regazo, Black Hat lo miró ó su bata con pesar, quitó sus guantes y camisa para ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

-S-señor, yo...-

 _Slap_

La fusta se movió con rapidez contra su cuerpo, la piel enrojeció al instante y de sus labios un gemido de puro dolor se manifestó.

 _Slap_

Un segundo golpe el cuál pudo ahogar en una expresión de dolor  
-Ningún sonido, ¿No fui claro?-

Bajó la cabeza y respiro hondo, pensando en el largo rato que se vería forzado a pasar en el baño (De nuevo) tras el evento, pero no tenía caso resistirse. Se preparó para un impacto, marcado claramente por la mano enguantada que se alzaba. Golpe tras golpe su piel se volvía más sensible, cada impacto dolía más que el anterior y cuando no quedaba zona de su pecho, abdomen y hombros que no hubiera sufrido daño el villano hizo un pequeño descanso para invocar la botella del vino que probaba y servirse otra copa.

La sensaciones de su piel curtida, el ardor que le quedó tras la sesión y el hormigueo constante comenzaban a sentirse increíblemente delicioso, y supo que cuando decidiera continuar tendría que romper la segunda regla.

Black Hat tomo un trago y miró su copa, catando el vino. Miró al hombre frente a sí y el llamado de la piel herida pisó fuerte dentro de él.

Se emocionó por primera vez en mucho tiempo (¿Cuando lo había castigado por última vez?). Tomó la fusta y la baldío con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del doctor.  
Un gemido cargado de algo completamente diferente al dolor se escuchó en la sala, la sonrisa de colmillos se hizo presente, ni el siguiente golpe ni los que le siguieron se hicieron del rogar, los ojos cerrados le permitían al joven poner toda su atención en las sensaciones que provocaban, el ruido emitido producto de las mismas no hacían más que alentarlo a continuar.  
-Tal vez le gustaría acompañarme en una actividad más apropiada para su estado Doctor- Dijo mientras los impactos aminoraban la fuerza y velocidad que habían tomado para llevar un ritmo más tranquilo -Tendrá la oportunidad de presenciar la elegancia hecha habitación-

Señor, ¿En qué se había metido? Nunca espero ocuparse de su asunto mas que con sus propias manos - _¡Ah!_ Jefe _¡ngh!_ Señor, usted nos tienen prohibido...-

-¿Eres un villano o no? Una vida de crimen nos ha llevado a quebrantar más de una ley- Se levantó, acarició la piel ajena con sus manos, sintiendo el estremecimiento bajo su palma.  
Le hizo levantarse, rodeó su cintura y jugueteó con los dedos por el borde de sus caderas, la boca ansiosa por clavar sus dientes en la piel lastimada hasta causar heridas mas adecuadas.  
-Además las reglas están para romperse-


	4. Café

**Café**

Black Hat amaba el café.

Obtenía los frutos más caros y frescos que la importación le permitía conseguir, él mismo los tostaba y molía para conseguir el polvo mas delicioso que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra.

La molienda era algo especialmente complejo, si los granos se muelen demasiado producen un gusto amargo que daba la sensación de estar bebiendo agua sucia, y a su vez si la densidad de la mezcla es insuficiente el sabor es simplemente inexistente, ésto combinado con los asquerosos componentes que las multinacionales agregan para reducir costos le hacían imposible si quiera soportar que se preparar algo del café comercial en su cocina.

Como si de un buen vino se tratase el aroma desempeñaba un factor imprescindible en el placer que le daba beber una taza de café.

Flug era más de dulces, cualquier cosa con suficiente azúcar le encantaba. Su favorito eran los Hot Cakes, una masa dulzona cocida a la que se había vuelto adicto desde niño, por la gracia de añadirle casi cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar.  
Solía comerlos con mermelada y frutas dulces, chocolate o dulce de leche, pero no escatimaba en los acompañantes. Si tenía la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo la tomaría.

Los pocos besos que el villano dedicaba a su científico eran tranquilos.

Los escenarios en los que ocurría no eran relevantes, todo lo que importaba eran esos momentos en los que sus sentidos se dejaban enredar en un tranquilo vaivén de caricias y abrazos que buscaban demostrar nada mas que sus sentimientos y desahogar de su pecho las palabras dulces que en ningún otro momento podían expresar.

Black Hat amaba al Doctor Flug.  
Flug amaba a su jefe, su suave olor a granos tostados y el regusto a café de sus labios.


	5. Desayuno

**Desayuno***

Las mañanas en la mansión solían ser ajetreadas.

5.0.5. empezaba con la limpieza desde temprano, junto a una Demencia que lo seguía buscando provocar destrozos a su paso. Toda la mañana se arruinaba con el ruido constante de destrucción y peleas que despertaban a los miembros de la casa (Y al barrio entero).

Por eso, de vez en cuando, las estadísticas pasaban cuenta y el día comenzaba con la placidez del silencio.

Black Hat se levantó más tarde de lo normal, agradeciendo la anomalía de una mañana tranquila.

Caminó hasta la cocina, dispuesto a disfrutar una de las delicias culinarias que invocaría de ninguna parte en menos de un segundo, podía perfectamente comer en su cuarto pero no era ningún bárbaro.

En la cocina Flug se encontraba mirando un libro de ía puesto un delantal y los ingredientes ordenados a un lado: huevos, plátanos, harina y que sea que intentara hacer no se miraba apetitoso, demasiado simplón para su gusto.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido para ver en el libro lo que intentaba cocinar. Hot Cakes de plátano.

Flug miró el libro por un corto rato y suspiró.

 _Nos falta leche_

Se quitó el delantal dispuesto a salir a la calle y dio media vuelta para chocar directamente con su jefe.

-B-buenos días señor- saludó separándose del más alto -Me disponía a salir, si se le ofrece algo-

-No le he dado permiso de salir-

El científico bajó la mirada en su mirada molestaba al mas de sobremanera, parecía listo para ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos un par de portales rasgaron la mesa, con sonidos infernales y gritos desgarradores de éstos surgieron dos platos con sus cubiertos y raciones de tres Hot Cakes calientes y bien esponjados.

Black Hat se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer, tanto textura como sabor le parecieron agradables pero el regusto empalagoso no era de su agrado.

Flug dudó en imitarlo. La exigencia de su estómago ante el agradable aroma le hizo decantarse por aceptar la silenciosa invitación a comer.

Tomó la miel de maple de la alacena y se sentó.

Esparcido el acompañante sobre su desayuno cortó un pedazo y vacilante lo acercó a su boca, levantando apenas un poco su bolsa para permitirse comer a gusto.

Sorprendentemente, sabía increíblemente delicioso, imaginó que ni el mismo podría haberlos preparado tan maravillosamete bien.

Sonreía entre bocados, encantado con la dulzura de sus alimentos.  
Black Hat lo miraba, encantado con su sonrisa


	6. Escape

**Escape**

Demencia y Flug constantemente competían por la atención de Black Hat.

Siendo los únicos humanos en la casa la rivalidad entre ellos era palpable, no solo con la intensión de atraer la mirada de su jefe.

Hacían concursos para saber quién era el mejor cocinero, el mejor corredor, el mejor encontrando cosas, jugando videojuegos, tocando música o quedándose despierto toda la noche, nunca acciones que de alguna forma pudieran favorecer al otro.

A Black Hat cualquiera de esas cosas le parecía irrelevante. Habiendo existido en el planeta (O el universo) desde incluso antes que la humanidad entendía lo triviales que esas competencias eran y lo apoderados que hacían sentir a los humanos al salir vencedores sobre sus contrincantes.

Demencia y Flug constantemente decepcionaban a Black Hat.

Era difícil mantenerse sobrio en momentos como esos, la casa se llenaba con un aura de pesadez y tristeza que 5.0.5. no sabia manejar, por lo que toda la experiencia se volvía muy desagradable con una servidumbre incapaz de cumplir sus funciones.  
Los gritos y rechazos, palabras venenosas cargadas de desprecio les afectaban demasiado.

Muchas veces terminaban consolándose el uno al otro, dándose ánimos para continuar, ofreciendo un hombro para llorar.  
Muchas veces nada de eso bastaba.

Las personas tienen necesidades emocionales que satisfacer,necesidades físicas también.

Por eso, en momentos de desesperación acudían el uno al otro, y entre besos y palabras dulces escapaban a un mundo donde las cosas eran más sencillas, limitado al calor de sus cuerpos, buscando mutuamente el cariño que anhelaban, pretendiendo que procedía del objeto de su adoración.


	7. Celos

**Celos**

Demencia nuevamente se encontraba girando alrededor de Black Hat, bombardeándolo con desagradables muestras de cariño que claramente no eran del agrado del mismo.

Flug se encontraba, nuevamente, incómodo. Observaba a ratos sentado, realizando cálculos y formulas químicas, buscando la clave para concluir un nuevo aparato.

Las fórmulas estructurales se distorsionaban poco a poco hasta convertirse en nada mas que garabatos, junto a su incomodidad que evolucionó hasta dejarlo visiblemente molesto.

El científico pronto se encontró sin poder quitar la vista de la escena.

Su jefe se rindió, dejó divagar su mente hacia asuntos mas importantes y se dejó hacer por la muchacha, sentado frente a su sirviente (¿Empleado?¿Esclavo?) listo y dispuesto para supervisar el trabajo.

Su vista volvió a la hoja llena de anotaciones. Su mente repasaba algo que no podía sacar de su mente.

 _Los celos son una respuesta emocional a un comportamiento instintivo causa de la evolución, un primitivo instinto de supervivencia._

Demencia se sentaba en las piernas del villano.

 _Está comprobado que los celos de los machos son mas fuertes. La hipófisis es mas grande y ésta reacción es controlada por dicha parte, además la testosterona hace que su instinto de protección y reacciones sea más explosivo.  
_

Demencia se colgaba del cuello de Black Hat.

 _Los Celos, propios de la especie humana, mal llevados propician una patología autodestructiva. Celotipia.  
_

Demencia le acaricia las mejillas.

 _Un ataque de celos tan intenso te impide pensar y bloquea la razón._

-¿Algún problema, Flug?- Llamo su atención el mayor. Demencia alzaba la cara, acercándola poco a poco a la contraria.

-No hay problema-

 _Ningún problema._

La chica le dedica una sonrisa con sorna antes de finalmente acortar la distancia y plantar un beso en los oscuros labios.  
Un beso suave, sin prisas, un puro contacto de labios tan simple por el que ni el mas mojigato se escandalizaría.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.


	8. Religión

**Religión**

* * *

 **ANTES DE COMENZAR:Hablar sobre religión siempre es algo delicado, si es un factor sumamente importante en tu vida te pido que ignores el capítulo para evitarte un disgusto.**

* * *

La voluntad humana es débil, flaqueable.

Necesitan de un constante refuerzo, algo que les motive, que les ayude a seguir pensando en que su vida y lo que hacen tiene impacto, que su falta haría una diferencia, que son necesarios.

Las creencias populares ayudaban mucho a ésto.

Si eras una buena persona te asegurabas un lugar en el cielo. De lo contrario en la vida después de la muerte pasarían por un interminable sufrimiento.

A los Dioses todo poderosos se les atribuían las características que los humanos tanto anhelaban: sabiduría, fuerza, omnipotencia, capacidad de decidir sobre las criaturas bajo su cuidado, que sin importar lo que haga le seguirían ciegamente incluso a sus propias muertes.  
Junto a éstos, incluso más poderosos, reinaban los Demonios, criaturas que reflejaban todo lo inapropiado, según las mismas creencias, del ser humano. Egoísmo, lujuria, avaricia.

Para Black Hat cualquier cosa que les causara felicidad estaba mal por que no tenían derecho más que a seguir a su Dios, para entonces en un inexistente paraíso disfrutar de todas esas cosas que no aprovechaste en vida.

Muchas generaciones lo trataron como tal.

Fue venerado y temido. Las personas escribían libros que "predicaban" su palabra o conjuros para invocarlo.  
Buscaban poder, fama, riquezas, amor. Venganza, incluso guía para sus vidas.  
Inteligentes y aprovechados estafadores proclamaban escuchar su voz, y oficiaban misas de magia negra y blanca en las que se le adoraba. A cambio, por supuesto, de los bienes materiales que los incautos estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecer.

Su poder era increíble, si.

Mucho tiempo estuvo dispuesto a satisfacer las necesidades humanas por diversión.  
Algunas maldiciones por aquí, un milagro por acá. Y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la ridiculez que implicaba cumplir ese papel, lo desesperadas que estaban las personas para acudir a él y lo que consideraba la mentira más grande de la humanidad.

No existía Dios que cuidara de la humanidad día y noche a cambio de fé.  
No existía demonio al que ofrecerle un alma a cambio de poder.  
Si no estabas satisfecho con la vida que se te impuso no había motivos para creer.  
Y cuando la mentira se revelaba ante sus ojos parecían no tener más motivos para seguir.

Él no era un Dios en la tierra.  
No era un demonio del que buscar poder.  
No era un humano.

Pero era él quien velaría por Flug hasta el día de su muerte.  
Y sería entonces cuando ya no tendría sentido seguir.


	9. Piano

**Piano**

Ven y siéntate a tocar.  
Quiero volver a escuchar los acordes que me dedicaste,  
que proclamaban pasión y lujuria espantosas,  
que proclamaban el amor que me juraste.

Ven y siéntate a tocar.  
Te contare como va mi día, si lo quieres escuchar,  
o te daré los besos, que con el pasar del tiempo, no te he podido dar  
o te diré cantando que te amo sin detenerme a respirar.

Ven y siéntate a tocar.  
Deja la música entrometerse suavemente, dudosa, por nuestros oídos.  
Que tus dedos bailen sobre las viejas teclas entrelazando notas, formando armonías, embriagando mis sentidos.

Ven y siéntate a tocar.  
Eres un maestro en éste arte,  
y sé que es la única manera en la que sabes expresarte.  
Así que por favor, escucha mis palabras.

Ven y siéntate a tocar.  
Mi piel ya no resiste el llamado de tu ser.  
Mis ojos ya no miran más que a ti.  
Mi corazón no lo soporta más.

Al igual que el viejo piano, estoy cansado de esperar.


	10. Mañana

**Mañana**

Flug se dedicaba al trabajo todo el tiempo que tuviera disponible. Sacrificaba incluso sus horas de comida con tal de seguir con sus proyectos e investigaciones pero su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a dormir. Le encantaba.  
Siempre que tenía la oportunidad la tomaba, disfrutaba la completa renovación que sentía al levantarse después de un buen rato de sueño, con la energía para comerse el mundo después de una siesta.  
De ser posible su vida se dividiría en trabajar hasta quedar completamente agotado para luego dormir por días.

Su único impedimento, de hecho, era la consciencia por su propia salud.

Black Hat, a diferencia de lo que se podía pensar, necesitaba dormir.  
Detestaba tener que mantenerse constantemente en un estado tan humillante, indefenso y sin control de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Evitaba dormir el máximo tiempo posible, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, pero cuando era inevitable seguir postergando el evento necesitaba de Flug para sentirse tranquilo.

Dormían juntos en la misma cama, enfundados en sábanas de la seda más pura y cobijas de tela Pashmina tejidas a mano directamente en la Cachemira India para mantener el frisado al mínimo.

La habitación tenía una atmósfera agradable y temperatura perfecta, era imposible que se tornara frío e inaceptable sentir calor como para sudar y arruinar tan exquisitos lienzos.

Al llegar el amanecer se removió en la cama luchando contra el instinto natural de abrir los ojos.  
Termino por ceder y bostezó, se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos, sintiendo el cuerpo fresco.  
Miró la bolsa su lado, dispuesto a levantarse acerco su mano y un movimiento al lado contrario le detuvo.

Su jefe seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con la cara relajada y un gracioso gorro para dormir.  
Quedó hipnotizado por la escena, realmente quería seguir con su trabajo pero el aura alrededor le invitaba a simplemente desistir y continuar acostado en la cama.

No pudo resistirse.

Acomodándose junto a su compañero cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.  
Su mundo limitado al calor de sus cuerpos y el sentimiento en su pecho.


	11. Caramelo

**Caramelo**

Para Black Hat cuidar la salud de sus subordinados era prioridad.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que exigieran a sus débiles cuerpos humanos mas de lo que podían soportar, que pasaran la noche en vela por alguna estúpida razón, exponerse a mas peligros de los que eran necesarios (Dirigido directamente a las actividades del laboratorio), que no se alimentaran correctamente o incluso peor que se rellenaran de comida chatarra hasta deformar sus cuerpos grotescamente.  
El físico en el medio en el que trabajaban era muy importante, pues es la imagen lo que vende.

El problema con Flug era su adicción a las golosinas.

Goma de mascar, paletas, rompe muelas. Cualquier bomba de azúcar en cualquiera de sus presentaciones era su debilidad.

Lo vio llevándose a la boca una pieza colorida de rojo y blanco.

Caminó con paso firme hacia él. Solo había una forma de quitarle el dulce.  
Lo estampó contra la pared bruscamente, arrancó la bolsa y sujeto firmemente las mejillas ajenas ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que el más pequeño le dedicó.

La pelea por quitarle los dulces siempre tomaba el mismo ritmo.

Acercó sus bocas y le mordió con fuerza los labios, forzándolo a separarlos y abrir la boca permitiendo la entrada a su viperina lengua.

Flug no se dejaba hacer. Si había algo que le daba el boost de valentía para encarar a su jefe era la necesidad que sentía por el azúcar.  
Mordía, removía y succionaba, haciendo todo lo necesario para evitar perder tan preciado bocadillo, compartiendo el delicioso frescor producto del sabor a menta.

Las mordidas no faltaban, lenguas enroscándose buscando quedarse con la dulce manzana de la discordia, excavando profundo en la boca ajena, tratando de establecerse como el vencedor.  
Bailaban sus lenguas mezclando saliva, los dientes chocaban y los labios apretaban peleando por el poder, buscando dominarse el uno al otro.

El caramelo que comenzó todo se había disuelto hace ya tiempo.


	12. Espinas

**Espinas**

En su adolescencia llamaba la atención que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Un joven Slys de belleza exótica producto de su inusual ascendencia germano-escandinava, el aire de misterio que se formaba al rededor permaneciendo solo todo el tiempo y destacados logros académicos atraían indeseadas miradas de chicas y chicos que lo buscaban atacarlo o tener una relación más allá de la amistad.

Era nervioso, muy tímido. Bajaba la mirada cuando le dirigían la palabra y se ponía incómodo con facilidad.  
Pero si alguien intentaba aprovecharse de él saltaba en defensa propia con agresividad, como un felino que saca las garras sólo si se le molesta.

Dejó muy en claro que absolutamente nadie se iba a meter con él cuando se defendió del brutal matón de la escuela a quien hizo parecer nada más que un niñito defendiéndose con erráticos movimientos.  
Escenas similares se repetían varias veces por curso, cuando algún muchachito sentía el impulso de testosterona suficiente para pensar en si quiera empujarlo.

Pronto comenzó un tipo diferente de acoso.

Empezó a hartarse de las constantes notas y cartas de amor en su casillero, empezó a hartarse de la excesiva amabilidad que le tenían, empezó a hartarse del empeño con el que sus compañeros buscaban su atención y cuando empezó a hartarse de las insistentes citas a las que le suplicaban salir empezaron los rumores.

Contaban cómo había roto la carta que una chica le había escrito en su cara.  
Contaban cómo había rechazado la confesión de un chico frente a sus amigos.  
Contaban mil y un historias sobre la insensibilidad que una criatura tan hermosa poseía y cómo nadie que intentara volar tan cerca del sol sobrevivía las quemaduras, historias de rechazos y corazones rotos que le formaron una protección impenetrable.

 _Flug Slys es una rosa inalcanzable_

Las rosas son para apreciarse, ser tan ambicioso como para querer tocarla resulta en heridas dolorosas que terminarían con nada más que una buena marca en tu piel y la rosa aún intacta.

A Black Hat le llamo más que un poco la atención aquel petrolífero y sobresaliente científico y cuando el quería algo lo obtenía de una forma u otra.

Flug tenía espinas, pero a Black Hat le encantaba sangrar.

* * *

 _¿Por qué germano-escandinavo? La traducción del Flug Slys tanto en Alemán como en Islandés es accidente de avión. Mas específicamente Flug en ambos idiomas es avión, mientras que slys por si solo en Alemán es accidente de aviación y en Islandés es simplemente accidente_


	13. Piel

**Piel**

Que Black Hat le dijera que lo odiaba no significaba nada.  
Que le gritara insultos y castigara por sus fracasos no significaba nada.  
Que lo lastimara físicamente no significaba nada.

Le demostraba que lo amaba cuando cuidaba las heridas más graves que él mismo le causaba, aún si la excusa era no buscar otro inventor.  
Le demostraba que lo amaba cuando al verlo cansado y deprimido lo animaba para hacer un mejor esfuerzo.  
Le demostraba que lo amaba cuando en la soledad de su cuarto lo asaltaba a media noche, llenándolo de besos y caricias, aún si con la emoción del momento lo lastimaba, aún si los colmillos se clavaban con rabia y las garras dejaban un rastro sanguinolento a su paso.  
Aún si tras quedar satisfecho le dejaba abandonado en la soledad de su cama sabía que lo amaba.

La piel dañada no significaba nada


	14. Licor

**Licor**

Black Hat disfrutaba degustando un buen vino, intentando averiguar la procedencia del mismo, los años que estuvo añejándose y la calidad de las uvas.  
Pero su colección no se limitaba únicamente a ellos.

Cervezas alemanas, Vodka ruso, Tequila mexicano, Whisky escocés, Cremas escandinavas, Champagne francés.  
Toda bebida alcohólica de cualquier tipo, aguardiente estilo brandy o fermentados de frutas de la más alta calidad estaban dispuestos en cualquier variedad con un grado de alcohol variable, para disfrute personal.  
Era famoso entre villanos de todo el mundo por poseer las bebidas más finas y caras, y los afortunados capaces de ofrecer una suma de dinero tan alta como para tratar negocios en persona con la corporación presumían de haber tomado el trago de sus vidas codo a codo con tan elegante criminal.

A Flug le gustaba el licor, dulce, suave y con sabores tradicionales.  
Para ofrecerlos a su pareja Black Hat constantemente viajaba a la Italia del siglo XIII para conseguir las más exquisitas combinaciones que se podía permitir de las manos de los benedictinos más sobresalientes.

Siempre era muy agradecido, aun que le rogaba no se arriesgarse en plena Inquisición por una simple bebida.  
-Permíteme darte el lujo- le contestaba.

Para darle gusto ningún riesgo era demasiado


	15. Aroma

**Aroma***

Los besos subían la intensidad poco a poco, las caricias se convertían en agarres y apretones en la piel ajena y los dientes se hacían presentes.

Recargados en la esquina de un pasillo la desencia les picaba en la nuca, solicitando un lugar adecuado para satisfaces sus (primitivas) necesitadas.  
Black Hat levanto a su compañero, las piernas de Flug le rodearon la cadera más por el miedo a caer que por la intensidad del momento y con unos pasos entraron a un cuarto salido de cualquier parte.

La habitación se llenó de una bruma asfixiante que les embriagaba los sentidos.  
Cualquier atisbo de duda se disipó junto a la razón con el aroma de la piel que les llamaba.


	16. Insecto

**Insecto**

Por primera vez no sabía qué le pasaba.  
En el buscador de internet anotó sus dolencias y el resultado saltó en una extensa variedad de páginas en inglés.

Love Bug.

Necesitaba cortarse la cabeza, no había otra cura.  
Si cortaba su cabeza ya no habría insecto que pusiera huevos, no habría infección en su corazón y aquella incomoda sensación se iría.  
Pero no podía decirle a nadie. No podía permitírselo.

Los síntomas eran claros y persistentes.

El insecto del amor.  
Una criatura desagradable que se establece en el cerebro del huésped cuando menos se lo espera y deposita huevos que después viajan en el torrente sanguíneo por todo el cuerpo hasta terminar en el corazón, infectándote con esa vil enfermedad que la gente llama amor.

De solo imaginarlo le recorrió un escalofrío, imaginó su forma y tamaño, los colores que tendría y la criatura se materializó.

Mierda.

La persiguió por pasillos y habitaciones atravesando puertas hasta perderlo.  
Las consecuencias serían devastadoras si escapaba, y en última instancia podría haberlo vendido por una enorme suma de dinero.

Un grito se escucho en el laboratorio.

Entró corriendo al lugar y vió al objeto de su malestar tirado entre papeles y lápices esparcidos por el suelo.

Me mordió susurró dedicándole una mirada confundida.  
Flug se levantó y presa del susto se abalanzó hacia el villano en un abrazo.

Tal vez el bicho no era tan malo


	17. Pimienta

**Pimienta**

Las especias ocupadas en su cocina eran obtenidas de su huerto personal.

Albahaca, perejil, orégano, cebollino, romero. Desde especias aromáticas a sazonadores picantes se abrían paso en un sistema de macetas largas alimentadas por un eficiente sistema de filtración de agua.

La pimienta era muy especial.  
Los miembros de la mansión dependían, sin exagerar, de ella para poder consumir sus alimentos.  
Era imposible verlos comer un jugoso pedazo de carne o disfrutar de una ensalada fresca sin ponerle un poco de pimienta por encima.

Flug era el encargado de preparar los frutos para obtener sus diferentes variedades.  
Pimienta blanca para potenciar el sabor de la comida sin imponerse sobre el mismo, pimienta verde por el sabor fresco y suave nada picante, contrariamente pimienta rosa para buscar el picor y sabor explosivo.  
La pimienta negra era, sin duda, su favorita. Luego de que los frutos sean recolectados y antes de que maduren se cuecen en agua para al momento de dejarlas al sol para secarse y que el proceso de obscurecimiento sea más rápido.  
El aroma, el potenciado de sabor y el gusto picante eran mucho más fuertes que en cualquiera de sus otras variables, y mientras más pimienta negra se agregara a la comida menos sal era necesaria por su gran aporte de sabor. La desventaja es que cambia completamente el color de la comida

Parecido a la realidad, Black Hat le daba sabora su vida.

* * *

 _¿Es por que es negro? :v Si, la verdad si. Leyendo sobre el tema, por que si no lo han notado me gusta investigar y saber_ _sobre lo que escribo, me pareció curioso encontrar la similitudes de los tres tipos principales de pimienta y los personajes. No tan claras, pero están ahí al fin y al cabo._

 _La razón del por qué estuve ausente casi una semana en resumen es enfermedad. Lo explico más a detalle en wattpad, por si quieren el chisme completo. También ahí voy a actualizar antes, unos minutos o a veces incluso con un día de diferencia si es muy tarde._


	18. Escalera

**Escalera**

Los peldaños de la empresa estaban muy claros.

En lo más alto estaba Black Hat, jefe de la corporación Black hat. Su poder era incuestionable. El estaba por debajo. Bastante más abajo, pero era el segundo al mando de cualquier forma. Su trabajo era prioritario, manejar la economía y el desarrollo de proyectos que generaran ingresos.

Demencia y 5.0.5. Estaban en la base, por decirlo de alguna forma, aún si no estuvieran ahí el lugar seguiría trabajando exactamente igual, o mejor. Eran el escalón más bajo, no por ello esencial.

A veces los escalones podían readaptarse.

Cuando la mansión precisaba de limpieza 5.0.5. se volvía más importante que Demencia, mientras que los escenarios que implicaban acción de campo el papel que la chica desempeñaba escalaba hasta ponerse casi a la par del científico local.

Flug mantenía su posición casi todo del tiempo. Solía bajar en momentos en los que la prioridad era defender el lugar y su papel se relegaba a un paquete que proteger.

Había momentos reservados a la alcoba donde Flug se ponía por encima de Black Hat, en un sentido totalmente diferente


	19. Conejo

**Conejo**

Las personas entraban y salían del gran salón. Era un momento crucial en la guerra entre héroes y villanos que se estaba llevando a cabo, y cualquier artefacto que pudiesen adquirir les sería útil para sobrevivir, primero ganar la guerra y después reclamar la cima por sobre los otros villanos.

Las opiniones se formaban como era correspondiente.

Estaba el imponente villano Black Hat, jefe de la corporación y alguien a quien disgustar significaba nada más que desaparecer de la existencia misma.  
Estaba la chica que se encargaba de... algo. Tenía mirada de loca y temblaba como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.  
Estaba también el, a pesar de su apariencia, intimidante oso que aunque nunca gruñó o levantó una zarpa en contra de alguien seguía teniendo la fuerza de tres hombres y midiendo más de dos metros.

Por último estaba el científico.

Nadie dudaba de su importancia, y le agradecían el poder que cada uno de sus artefactos les aportaban, pero difícilmente podían tomarlo en serio.  
Desde su actitud sumisa a la forma en la que vivía demostraban que era claramente el eslabón más débil y menos intimidante del grupo, al menos ante la mirada de los villanos que visitaban la mansión por cuestiones de negocios

Era una presa en una casa llena de depredadores.

Un pequeño conejo rodeado de una poderosa pantera, un oso y alguna suerte de reptil.

Sin embargo, los conejos son en su mayoría animales nocturnos, muy territoriales.  
Y cada vez que alguien intentaba ingresar en lo que consideraba su hogar sufría las exageradas consecuencias de una "inocente" y enfadada presa a la que habían allanado el territorio.  
De ahí venía la fama de sádicos mal atribuida al resto de los miembros de la corporación.

La emoción de la pantera al presenciar tan encantadores espectáculos no se hacía esperar, y los conejos estaban en celo todo el año.


	20. Espejo

**Espejo**

Los espejos han sido considerados objetos mágicos desde la antigüedad, objetos místicos que podían abrir portales a nuevas dimensiones.

Para él tenían un significado más terrenal, una ventana de oportunidad para saciar uno de los instintos más básicos de su cuerpo humano.

Una forma de llamarlo era sufrir. De Ipsofilia.

Aparentemente, las llamadas parafilias eran enfermedades, desviaciones atípicas en la forma de una persona para obtener placer sexual.  
A él no le importaba, no encontraba ningún problema con ellas y, mientras no involucraran perturbar en ese sentido la inocencia de los niños con los que ni el propio demonio se metería, le resultaban extraños pero aceptables.

Miraba su imagen en los inmensos cuadros que él mismo pintaba y un calor sumamente placentero le recorría el cuerpo.  
Acariciaba su propio cuerpo, y sus manos cobrando vida propia avanzaban hasta zonas más sensibles.

A diferencia de lo que se pensaba, no afectaba la relación con su pareja.

El sexo era excelente. Aún cuando no necesitaba de alguien más para saciar sus necesidades, le proporcionaba una perspectiva diferente de sí.

Le encantaba ver lo que era capaz de hacer, la fuerza de sus agarres en ese cuerpo tan diferente al suyo, su lengua paseándose en la carne, sus manos bajando, moviéndose adelante y atrás, ofreciendo alivio a la necesitada erección.  
Solía ponerlo boca abajo en el borde de la cama o boca arriba con la cabeza colgando.  
Concentrado en su cuerpo, veía atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, apreciando el placer que sentía marcando el ritmo del vaivén.

También apreciarse a si mismo disfrutando del acto era increíblemente placentero, siendo acariciado por unas manos más pequeñas, su pecho recorrido con seguridad, las sensaciones que su cuerpo le regalaba con cada movimiento, encontrarse atado o cabalgando el miembro de aquella persona a la que amaba, aún pudiendo enfocarse en él sin atisbo de remordimiento, pues Flug disfrutaba a su vez de verlo obtener el clímax que tanto buscaba.

Su cara de placer reflejada en un enorme espejo de pared, viéndose gozar, observándose, escuchando sus gemidos y gruñidos, grabándose sus propias expresiones en la mente.

Lo volvía loco.


	21. Sangre

**Sangre**

La sangre le escurría por el cuerpo, evidencia de la terrible situación a la que se sometió.

Su cuerpo magullado y herido, su mente cansada de tanto esfuerzo, sus ganas de seguir alejándose poco a poco.

¿Valía la pena pasar cada día al borde de la muerte bajo la amenaza de ser torturado hasta la muerte?  
Siendo un genio nadie le iba a decir que estaba siendo idiota, no mostraba dignidad y se sentía como un soñador irracional. El más grande que jamás hubiera existido.

Idiota porque incluso un niño podía ver que puesto en la balanza, una vida llena de torturas para anteponerse a la muerte no valía la pena.

La dignidad la había perdido en el momento en el que, a pesar de las heridas, buscaba un poco de aprecio, rogando por unas migajas de atención.

Irracional por que a pesar de todo, tenía esperanza.

Esperanza de despertar un día y saber que no habría más golpes y lesiones, que los insultos desaparecerían y su trabajo apreciado, esperanza de ser amado.

Pero se estaba cansando, y cubrir su cuerpo de vendajes parecía no valer la pena.

Se fue a la cama dejando su cuerpo tal como estaba.

A la mañana siguiente despertó envuelto en vendajes pintados de patrones rojos que emulaban flores, con una bandeja de comida a un lado y una sombra que escapaba sigilosa bajo el marco de la puerta.

Las cosas no cambiarían, la esperanza no le permitía comprenderlo.


	22. Triángulo

**Triángulo**

Comenzó como una pequeña competencia.

Flug y Demencia eran amigos. Mejores amigos. Solían sacar su lado más competitivo en cualquier situación, pero a pesar de todo se apreciaban como solo años de traumas y convivencia podían permitirles.

Demencia tenía una pequeña obsesión, pequeña apenas como el Big Ben comparado con un reloj de bolsillo. A Flug le parecía encantador que le pusiera en bandeja de plata tan grandioso material de burlas y desafíos.

Se divertían retándose a juntar el valor necesario para colarse a la habitación del villano.

Su pequeña contienda escaló rápido.

De pasar a entrar a tomar una foto pasaron a mover un objeto de lugar, robar un juego de mancuernas, desordenar camisas y corbatas.  
Pronto lo que para el científico era un juego se vio desarrollado en algo más fuerte que el simple crush que tenía su compañera.  
Y los duelos tomaron un rumbo más físico para con su jefe.

Sabían que él estaba consciente de su juego, y su propia diversión se traducía en no oponer resistencia, aceptar la ofrenda de sus cuerpos que con todo gusto le regalaban.

Afortunadamente, no eran una suerte de trágicos Jules y Jim.

Su _Mènage à trois_ era excitante, las sesiones se limitaban a intentar seducir al mayor, tocándole, tomando poses sugestivas y soltando sugerencias subidas de tono a su oído.  
A veces la mejor forma de activar los instintos más primitivos de su señor era ocupándose uno al otro como herramienta, tomar la piel de su compañero como lienzo, mostrando que a pesar de mostrarse sumisos ante él podían tomar la iniciativa, tener en mente lo que querían y cómo lo querían.  
A veces unían fuerzas y en su juego de poder sometían a Black Hat, utilizando cuerdas o esposas, o volviéndolo loco con tanta atención como para que las ganas de mandarlos a la mierda por cuestionar su poder desistieran.

Aún así, su meta final no estaba cerca para ninguno de los dos, querían algo más que físico. _  
_Estaban en un triangulo competitivo, buscando ser el ganador se su amor.

Lamentablemente para ellos, Black Hat se sentía muy cómodo con la situación en la que estaban.  
Era egoísta y pudiendo tenerlos a los dos ¿Qué clase de infeliz les daría gusto escogiendo solo a uno?


	23. Cartas

**Cartas**

Cuando por cuestiones de trabajo Black Hat tenía que salir de la mansión, de la ciudad, el país o incluso el continente se comunicaban con cartas.  
No le gustaba la nueva tecnología, un teléfono celular no transmitía la seriedad y romanticismo de una carta, y con sus... métodos, cualquier documento le era entregado casi al instante.

No eran muy largas, procuraban ser elocuentes y unas pocas palabras bastaban para transmitir un mensaje contundente.  
Se escribían con naturalidad y sencillez. Nada de lenguaje ampuloso que no dominaban.

Tenían muy claro el objetivo de las cartas.  
Ningún arrebato impulsivo o asunto banal sería transmitido por ese medio.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que el tiempo pasaba día tras día y se convertía en meses, y entonces expresar sus sentimientos se volvía una necesidad.  
No llenaban un sobre de corazones cuando era claro que les daba alergia el dulzor romántico que rayaba lo cursi y empalagoso.  
Tampoco escribían líneas y líneas dejando que se extendiese una, dos o hasta tres hojas.

Dejaban que su corazón fuera el que dictara la carta.

 _Te extraño, te amo._

A las pocas semanas la respuesta se manifestaba con ellos reunidos en el gran portón de la casa unidos en un abrazo que desahogaba lo que unas simples palabras escritas en papel no podían expresar.


	24. Humillación

**Humillación**

A diferencia de lo que se pensaba, la humillación era la emoción más intensa que un ser humano podía experimentar.

Las constantes burlas a su persona por parte de su jefe le dolían demasiado, sobre todo porque provenían de quien se suponía era la persona con la que había decidido compartir su vida.  
Cada vez que cometía un pequeño fallo, por más insignificante que fuera lo tomaba como base para liberar una serie de quejas que no se detenían por minutos enteros, estresantes, frustrantes.

No era respetado como persona.  
No era respetado por su trabajo.  
No era respetado como amante.

Estaba cansado de soportar los malos tratos, de esperar cada día una muestra de afecto que fuera más allá de lo sexual, de rezarle a un dios en el que no creía por no llorar en su cama hasta dormir esa noche.

Decidió que no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa forma de vida tan desgastante.

Lo demostró en una elegante cena cuando en presencia de toda la comunidad villanesca rechazó frente a todos sus besos, su invitación a bailar, evitando sus miradas.  
Lo demostró cuando finalmente alzó su voz en privado, cuando se negó a cumplir sus caprichos y recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió.

Y es que a pesar de sus palabras de amor, fueran falsas o verdaderas, decidió que soportar tanto abuso no valía la pena.


	25. Broma

**Broma**

Black Hat no se encontraba por la casa en esos momentos, y como en ocasiones anteriores quería aprovechar el momento para molestar a Flug. Y justo tenía ganas de hacer algo grande.

Estuvo sugestionándolo por días, lanzando indirectas y comentarios fuera de lugar.

 _¿No estás comiendo más de lo normal?_  
 _Te ves cansado, deberías dejar el trabajo por hoy_  
 _Has estado acaparando el baño últimamente, puedes usarlo después ¡Déjame entrar primero!_  
 _Mira eso, de tanto comer se te empieza a notar la barriga._  
 _¿Estás bien? Pareces algo mareado._

Apenas a dos semanas de haber iniciado pudo notarlo más nervioso, revisando cada bocado que daba, andando desorientado por la casa.  
Empezó a preocuparse y sabía que no era tonto, haría cálculos y estudios. Los síntomas por sugestión los podía sentir, pero debía encontrar la manera de hacerle tener signos claros de su falso estado, pero eso sería más complejo.

Le entregó una lista de compras, todo parecía ir dentro de lo normal.  
Aguacate, cebolla, huevos. Algo de pan y leche, medicamentos sin receta de farmacia para investigación: Aspirinas, Ibuprofeno, Cepacol, algún antihistamínico, mentol y una prueba de embarazo.

 _Bingo_

Conseguir una prueba que diera un falso positivo fue muy fácil.

Le entregó los productos y esperó que la bomba explotara, fue a dormir satisfecha consigo misma, preparándose para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Le despertaron muy temprano una serie de gritos, y aún desorientada se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta que le llevaba al pasillo y dirigiéndose a las voces encontró a 5.0.5. asustado, apenas asomando la cabeza al pasillo que daba con el gran lobby, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir mejor la discusión.

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?-  
-No lo sé, por favor deje de gritar. Me estoy desesperando.-  
-Eres un maldito hombre de ciencia, debes saber que es imposible ¡Deja de llorar!-  
-¡Y usted es un maldito... cosa... demonio! Es algo sobrenatural, las leyes de mi mundo no aplican con usted. ¡Nunca lo han hecho! Cualquier cosa podría pasar.-

 _Mierda._

No contaba con que su jefe llegara antes del viaje. Ni si quiera lo había pensado.  
Suspiró llena de miedo y frustración, se había metido en un gran lío.

Se regañaba mentalmente, sobre todo porque aún con las posibles consecuencias, empezó a pensar que la broma que se le había salido de las manos seguiría siendo un grandioso espectáculo.


	26. Pistola

**Pistola**

Tenía la pequeña costumbre de guardar las piezas de su trabajo.  
Las más resaltantes y sin precedentes, pilas de hojas arrugadas y sucias con cálculos complejos que le llevaron al descubrimiento de nuevos venenos, piezas irreconocibles de prototipos que más adelante se convertirían en sus más fructíferos inventos, especímenes genéticamente modificados que a pesar de haber considerado fracasos conservaba criogenizados.

Sin embargo, guardaba con especial cariño una pistola.

Era una simple pistola, un arma de fuego como cualquier otra que ni si quiera era funcional, modificada para ser capaz de contener en mayor cantidad una munición mucho más letal que las existentes.

El experimento fracasó rotundamente, el tambor no pudo contener la chispa del primer disparo y todas las cavidades se encendieron a la vez, explotando el arma y lastimando su rostro con pedazos de metralla.

Recordaba su propia voz en un grito aterrador, el ardor en su cara y las heridas tan graves que sabía que el accidente causó.  
Recordaba aún claramente en su piel el terrible dolor que le provocó y cómo la fuerza del impacto lo arrojó al suelo, sus ojos enrojecidos por la sangre, desmayándose al no poder resistir más.

Demencia al conocer la historia no pudo más que sentirse mal al observarla, preguntándose para qué guardar tan funesto recuerdo.

Claro estaba, ella no sabía que simplemente era la pistola fallida que causó, por primera vez, que su jefe lo consolara sujetándolo en brazos, tratándolo con cuidado y con genuina preocupación en su rostro cuidando su desvanecido cuerpo, tratando las heridas, haciéndole estremecer el corazón.


	27. Miedo

**Miedo**

Se había estado sintiendo observado, perseguido.  
No podía comer ni dormir, sentía una terrible angustia constante y la ansiedad era insoportable.

Decidió que algo estaba muy mal y simplemente corrió, fuera del laboratorio, de la ciudad.  
Se encontró finalmente en un campo, sintiendo la presencia de alguien o algo más aún estando completamente solo, desesperado por la terrible situación, harto y cansado, dispuesto a dejarse consumir por la locura de la incertidumbre.

Aterrado.

-Saludos, Doctor-  
Escuchó a sus espaldas una voz, cálida, imponente.  
Una densa niebla negra lo envolvió, separándolo del suelo.  
Su mente bloqueada sin una ligera idea de lo que hacer, el cuerpo congelado inmovilizado por apéndices indistinguibles ante la oscuridad.  
Una figura se formó de entre la masa, un cuerpo de figura humanoide que tras acercarse dos pasos pudo distinguir más claramente  
\- Quisiera hacerle una oferta, que si me permite decir, no podrá rechazar-  
La niebla se disipó, y el peso de su propio cuerpo fue demasiado como para que sus piernas lo pudieran soportar.  
Unos brazos firmes le sujetaron de mano y cintura, juntando sus cuerpos, girando en una especie de danza hipnótica.  
-¿Nos vamos?-

El miedo en su corazón desapareció mientras se inmolaba en una cortina de puro negro hacia un destino incierto.


	28. Música

**Música**

Se dejaba ver ante los humanos más talentos, ofreciéndoles la iluminación con una interpretación sobrenatural, casi angelical. Pero no era nada parecido a un ángel de la música.  
Niccolò Paganini, Robert Johnson , Giuseppe Tartini.

 _"Hicieron un pacto con el diablo"_ se decía.

La lista se extendía a distintos géneros e instrumentos.

Desde instrumentos de cuerda a teclados, percusión y de viento, todos los tocaba con una maestría excepcional.

Pasaba sus dedos por las teclas o cuerdas, produciendo ritmos relajantes y armonías conmovedoras.  
Las melodías que podían evocar sus dedos apretando en el momento correcto, las notas que podía alcanzar acariciando las cuerdas con la fuerza justa, la vibración del instrumento, la estética.

El placer que le producía ser el autor de tan exquisita música con sus propias manos era comparable al que obtenía de arrancarle gemidos y gritos a la garganta a su científico.

Y la técnica que utilizaba no era muy distinta.


	29. Salida

**Salida**

Detestaba sentirse así.  
No era culpa de nadie, pero no podía evitar buscar un responsable.

Quería justificarse, tener un motivo para decir que todo aquello tenía una razón de ser, que podía detenerlo cuando quisiera. Pero realmente no encontraba la forma.

Estaba enfermo, abrumado, viviendo en constante incertidumbre, sintiéndose mal a pesar de no tener un motivo claro, necesitado sin la capacidad de exigir más.

Y es que Black Hat hacía lo que podía para demostrarle su amor.  
No era alguien que le fuera a llenar de besos y abrazos la mayor parte del día, y sin embargo por él había aprendido a expresarse, a demostrar su cariño con ocasionales besos y caricias suaves que no sobraban sin escasear. Le daba regalos y lo llenaba de elogios.  
Le dedicaba palabras dulces de vez en cuando, y soportaba las hirientes que podía soltar entre sus ataques de inseguridad, lo consolaba, lo sostenía en sus brazos intentando calmarlo, intentando ayudarlo.

Y sin embargo no era suficiente.

Se sentía solo, poco amado.  
Que había prioridades más importantes ocupando mente y corazón de su amado, que cualquier atisbo de frialdad implicaba una ruptura inminente, culpa de la dependencia malsana que había desarrollado.

La inexperiencia e inmadurez le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y Black Hat no se lo merecía.

Como en un juego de ajedrez en el que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba en jaque, sin salida.


	30. Baile

**Baile**

Sentado en su silla de ruedas sentía el peso de la edad pasando la cuenta.

Recordaba su vida alrededor de los 20 como si hubiera sido un sueño, un tiempo surrealista lleno de memorias borrosas, momentos emocionantes.  
Una época de diversión y pasión para con su trabajo que de un día para otro parecía difuminarse en su mente.

Recordaba haber tenido compañeros, y amigos, a quienes jamás volvió a ver, y sin embargo el anhelo para con aquellos tiempos le hacían pensar que las vivencias que pasaron juntos valían la pena recordar, pero difícilmente se formaban vagas formas en su mente.

Y de repente, no había más memorias.  
Todo se disipaba en una cortina de humo, como si hubieran cortado de tajo un pedazo de la película de vida, y él apareció en el medio de una enorme ciudad sin saber más que su nombre.

Pero se veía a sí mismo trajeado, en una hermosa sala estilo gótico, una deleitable música sonando en el fondo de la habitación.  
Se veía a sí mismo nervioso, sobando sus manos insistentemente, desacostumbradas a la falta de guantes.  
Una chica preciosa enfundada en un vestido blanco, dándole la espalda mientas miraba a una enorme bestia de cara angelical en un adorable smoking.  
Sentado nota el movimiento de una figura que le tiende la mano, y él acepta la invitación

 _-Por favor, acompáñame a bailar por ésta noche-_

Se dejó guiar en esa ocasión, sacando a un lado la torpeza y la conmoción de no saber dónde poner las manos.  
Bailando por toda la extensión del lugar con pasos lentos y acompasados, bailando ligeros, dejándose envolver por el momento tan ameno y la calidez de su compañero, sintiéndose flotar en medio de la música y los "Te amo" susurrados en su oído.

Aún con la mente en un tiempo diferente sintió sus lágrimas caer, abrumado, y lloró esa noche hasta quedarse dormido.

Despertó inseguro de la hora que era.  
Dirigió la mirada a sus manos, donde no encontró arrugas ni manchas.  
Se miró a sí mismo elegantemente vestido, en un lugar bien conocido, y se sintió más lleno de vida que en cualquier otro momento.  
Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de alegría cuando el hombre al que había olvidado apareció frente a él.

-Black Hat- susurró, levantándose de la silla en un cuerpo que fue suyo hace mucho tiempo, emocionado con una sonrisa resplandeciente y lágrimas de alegría adornándole la cara -Te estaba esperando-  
Espero emocionado mientras aquel ser sobrenatural se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una mano que tomó sin dudar.

 _-Por favor, acompáñame a bailar por toda la eternidad.-_

* * *

 _Espero que hayan podido disfrutar con éstas historias, que les pudiera sacar una sonrisa o algunas lágrimas, que pudiera hacer dar un vuelco a sus corazones por la emoción._

 _Terminé éstas historias hace casi un año, aunque nunca terminé de subirlo aquí :p Ahora estoy escribiendo una segunda tabla, igualmente en wattpad si a alguien le interesa_


End file.
